Sango's Plan
by WhiteButterfly1223
Summary: Sango is so sick of Miroku flirting with other girls so she wants to give him a taste of his own. Something goes wrong.And now she has to make a choice.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my second fan fiction and I am warning you I have bad grammar.

Sango signed of boredom it was last pd. She always looked out the window during this pd. The bell rang and every one jumped out there seats (It's the weekend)

"Sango what are you doing for the weekend" asked her best friend Kikyo

"I don't know spend it with Miroku and you guys I guess" said Sango putting her books in her locker they walked down to see Miroku with some girl he had her penned to the lockers and he moved his hand to her chin to make her look him in the eyes as he moved closer to her face. Sango stopped stunned to see her man all up on a girl again Kikyo felt sorry for her and tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry about him he loves you …but you should give a piece of your mind" she looked to her side to see Sango was gone and was marching to him.

"Hey Miroku what's up" Miroku pulled away from the girl

"Sango what are you doing here"

"It is school" Sango gave the girl an evil glare "I think it's time for you to go Amy" the girl went under his arm and exited the school just like the other teens

"Sango I can explan…" he was cut off by Sango when she put her hand in his face

"I don't want to here it I am so sick and tried of you flirting with other girls **BESIDES** me"

"I am so sorry please for give me" he placed his hands on her waist and got down on his knees

"Your so lucky that I am nice" he got up from the ground and hugged her "Thank you I will call you tonight ok" he ran out the school

"How could you let him off the hook so easy" asked Kikyo with a confused look on her face

"Don't worry I have a plan" she said with a smirk on her face

"What's that" she asked but didn't get an answer.They started to go to the back of the school which everyone hung out after school

"Let's fine Ayame and then I will tell you" Kikyo nodded her head and after a few minutes of searching they found her hanging out with Inuyasha, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Hojo.

"Hey guys" Sango said waving to the group

"Hey" was all they said

"Can we talk to you Ayame" Sango asked grabbing Ayame's wrist

"Sure" she said as she got up Sango pulled her to the wall of the school

"What's up guys?"

"I need you guys help I am so sick of Miroku flirting and grabbing other girls butts so I want to find the perfect boy to make him jealous"

"And you need our help how?" asked Kikyo

"I need you guys to help me find the perfect man" she said with a big smile both Kikyo and Ayame signed a ok

"Ok let's start" the girls started to look around the whole place but couldn't find no one until Kikyo spotted Bankotsu

"Who's that" she said pointing to him. He was sitting at a picnic table all by himself he had his legs straight out with one on top of the other his elbows on the table with his hand hanging off it he had is hair in a braid he had tan skin and was very well built.

"Oh that's Bankotsu he is a real jerk I would stay away from him if I where you Sango" Ayame look over at Sango she was just staring at him with her mouth open.

"Sango don't…he will turn you down" Ayame said waving her hand in front of Sango's face she snapped out of her daze.

"Who cares it's worth a try" she said walking pass Ayame and towards Bankotsu

"What do you want" asked Bankotsu in an annoyed voice his eyes still closed

"I was wondering if you would do me a favor" she asked sitting down

"No"

"Why not"

"Because I said so"

"You didn't even here me out"

Bankotsu signed "What is it"

Sango smiled Bankotsu opened his eyes

"I don't know why your smiling I didn't say yes"

"Ok I want to make my boyfriend jealous"

"I am listening"

"I will pay you 20 dollars every time you make him jealous"

Bankotsu held out his hand "It's a deal" she smiled then grabbed his hand

"You can start now if you want?"

"Sure…I didn't get your name"

"Sango, nice to meet you" she didn't let go of his hand instead she stood up and lead him to the other girls

"Bankotsu this is Kikyo and this is Ayame" she said pointing to the girls as she said there name

"Hi" said the girls at the same time

"Speak of the corns on…Inuyasha's feet there goes Miroku" she said pointing to him Bankotsu cracked his fist

"Time for me to work my magic" he said with a smirk on his face


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. Thank you for the reviews.

Bankotsu pushed Sango up against the wall and stuck his hands on her waist one hand going up her shirt but stopped on her waist.

"Hey buddy what do you think your doing?" ask Sango putting her hand on his elbow ready to pull it back. He led forward into her ear.

"Calm down my hand isn't going nowhere I just need for you to start laughing" he said in her ear

"What why?"

"Do you what to make this guy jealous or not?"

"Yes"

"Then start laughing" Sango started to laugh Miroku walked up to Bankotsu and tapped him on the shoulder Bankotsu turned around.

"Mmmm"

"I don't think I like you being all up on my girl like that"

"You most be Miroku I heard much about you"

"Is that so and were they good things"

"No not really"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah… and I didn't know you went out with Sango with the way you are always up on Amy"

"I am not always up on Amy"

"Tell it to some one who cares" he pointed to Sango

"I am not going to listen to this c'mon Sango where leaving" he grabbed Sango's hand

"Ok I will meat you at the car" Miroku turn the corner and headed for the front of the school

"Here" Sango pulled out a 20 dollar bill that was rolled up and gave it to Bankotsu then she ran around the corner. Bankotsu unrolled the money to find a note inside and unrolled that to see Sango's name and phone number.

"Wow she gave you her number" said Kikyo

"Yeah" said Ayame Bankotsu turned to see Kikyo and Ayame over his shoulder staring down at the paper.

"Would you two get out of here" he said swinging his hand at them and stuffing the paper in his pocket with the other.

"Ok okay" said the girls backing up

Sango got in Miroku's car

"I don't like that boy I want you to stay away from him"

"What why I can see him when ever I want and besides you flirt with girls… so boys can flirt with me" she said crossing her arms

"He was all over you I am never up on a girl all like that"

"Oh yeah then way did it look like you were about to kiss Amy?"

"I wasn't about to kiss her"

"I guess you just wanted to see what she had for lunch"

"No I just…" he was cut off by Sango

"Shut up Miroku I don't want to hear it" after that there was silence the whole car ride home

Sango got out the car and slammed the door

"I'll call you" said Miroku waving

"Don't bother" she enter her house

"Hi mom, dad, Kohaku" said Sango waving to her family that was sitting in the living room she ran up to her room and after she got showered and got into her night clothes the phone rang

"Hello"

"Hi"

"Hello who is this?"

"It's me you gave me your phone number earlier dummy"

" What ever come over here were going out to night"

"Correction you're out going to night"

"No you're coming to so be here in about 2 minutes"

"You're so pushy"

"Well sorry…hello…hello… BANKOTSU" he had hung up

Sango hung up the phone then called Kikyo to 3 way with Ayame.

"Hi Kikyo Ayame you guys ready for tonight"

"Yes" both the girl at the same"

"Okay I will see you girls in a couple of minutes" and with that she hung up the phone

Sango went throw her closet until she pulled out a mini skirt and belly shirt that had no straps and both were black. On the front in red letters it said "Sexy Enough?" she went into the bath and putted it on.

Kohaku yell up the step "Sis there's some guy at the door for you"

"Ok" she grabbed a rain coat and buttoned it and ran down the steps grabbed Bnkotsu's arm and ran out the door

"Were's the fire?" he asked while being dragged down the street after a few minutes a car pulled up it had Inuyasha, Kago and Miroku in it they moved over and on the way to the night club Sango took off the rain

"Wow Sango you are looking sexy" said Miroku

"Thank you" Sango looked up ay Bankotsu who was staring down at her body. They entered the club to see Kikyo, Ayame, Hojo, and Sesshomaru already there.

A/N Please review and Kagome will be in the next chapter even though I don't like her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks for the reviews I really enjoy them I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry about the grammar.

They headed over towards there friends who where sitting over at the bar but none of them drink Sango didn't know if Bankotsu did it was her first time out with him.

"Hey guys" Sango said with a smile Kikyo and Ayame said Hi in unison Hojo waved and Sesshomaru just nodded his head.

"Let's get parting" Kikyo said grabbing Inuyasha's hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

"Kikyo I can't dance" Inuyasha whined

"So what I can teach you" she said still pulling him. Sango giggled along with Ayame. before she grabbed Bankotsu's hand.

"What do you think you're doing" he asked trying to pull back his arm.

"Yeah Sango shouldn't you be dancing with me" Miroku asked stepping in.

"No I want to see if Bankotsu can dance" Sango said still pulling his arm

Bankotsu smirked "Ok Sango I will dance with you" he said finally letting Sango pull him.

"Ok I will dance with you right after him ok Miroku" and with that they disappeared in the crowed.

"Whatever" Miroku pouted

Bankotsu wrapped his arms around Sango's waist as he moved closer and still going with the beat to the slow music.

"Isn't this a club why is the music so slow" he ask looking at the lights which started to dim.

"They have slow songs then they have fast songs they just keep switching" she said placing her head on his chest. He looked down at her he was wondering why she was all up on him when Miroku wasn't even watching he did get closer to her so that they could dance but that was it and now she was all up on him. Bankotsu smirked.

"_I think she is starting to like me" _He tighten is hold on her to see want she would do.

She looked up at him he looked down at her there faces started to get closer and closer neither one noticed until the lights changed colors and the music changed Bankotsu was the first one out of his daze he pulled away but kept his eyes on her.

He removed his hands from her waist and she removed her hands from around his neck. They walked back over to the group to see Kikyo rubbing her feet and Ayame trying real hard to hide her giggle.

"What happen to you" Bankotsu asked walking over to Kikyo

"Inuyasha's what happen to me he was right he can't dance to save his life or any of ours" she said sitting down next to Sesshomaru

"I told you… Sesshomaru is the one that can dance in my family" Inuyasha said crossing his arms and putting his chin in the air as if he was pouting. Every one turned and looked at Sesshomaru Ayame was the first one to speak.

"Is that true"

Sesshomaru nodded but didn't say anything then he stood up and held out his hand to Ayame. She blushed but took his hand and he led her to the dance for just in time for a slow song. Koga could feel himself getting jealous then he felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around to see Kikyo standing there. He held out his hand and she took it.

Sango looked at Bankotsu he was sitting at the bar stand drinking a beer. She walked over to him

"You drink" she asked he just nodded his head "Why" she asked

"Because it tastes good" he looked down at her to see what she would say but she didn't say any thing she just looked up at him.

"You're lucky you're not driving home to night."

"Why"

"Because after Inuyasha drops us off at my house I am dropping you off at home"

"O ok" was all he said before someone tapped him on his shoulder he turned around to see a girl with long black hair with a green mini skirt and a white belly shirt standing be hide him. Sango also turned around to notice it was Kagome from there school man she hated her. She always tries to steel someone's man she was a cheerleader and she was evil in Sango's eyes.

"Hi I am Kagome" she said flashing him one of her famous smiles that Sango knew all to well.

"I am Bankotsu" he said looking at Sango and catching the evil glare that she was giving Kagome. Sango stood up and placed her hands on Bankotsu's shoulders. Sango looked at Bankotsu who was looking at her. She turned to Kagome again to see she was still smiling.

"You don't see him in school" Sango asked

"No I sure don't but I might see him more" she said smirking keeping her eyes on Bankotsu. Bankotsu put his arms around Sango's waist and pulled her closer.

"If you do you might see me with her" he said smirking at Sango

"O are you guys going out or something" Kagome asked

Bankotsu and Sango just started at each other then Bankotsu spoke but didn't take his eyes off her.

"No"

"Cool then me and you can dance" Kagome said grabbing Bankotsu's hand from Sango's waist and pulling him to the dance for as they went throw the crowd he still kept his eyes on her and she just stared back at him.

Then Sango remembered she still had to dance with Miroku.

A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next one is going to be just as good. Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

A/N THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REIVEWS I think I am going to cry…ok nothings happening but I am really happy so on with the story.

Miroku walked up to Sango

"I think you own me a dance pretty lady" Miroku said smiling at Sango

Sango turned around and gave Miroku one of her fake smiles. He grabbed her hand and took her out to the dance. A fast song was on. Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck and started to move her waist with the fast beat of the song. Miroku smiled again, and placed his hands on Sango's moving waist.

"So how was your night so far" Miroku said looking down at Sango

"So far so good" said Sango

"For you I think it is going to get even better" Miroku said leaning down and kissing Sango

Sango smiled but couldn't help not to think of Bankotsu and how close there faces were and want would of happen if Bankotsu didn't pull back.

Miroku pulled back with a little confused look on his face" Sango you ok you seem a little out of it" he asked a little concerned.

"Yeah I am fine my mine was just on someone else" she said turning around and pressing her body more up on Miroku.

"And who would that person be" he asked

"No one don't worry about it" she said trying to take her mind off of Bankotsu.

Kagome move her hands down and grabbed Bankotsu butt. Bankotsu jumped back.

"Jeez take your time we just meant" Bankotsu said looking at the smiling Kagome

"What Sango never touched your cute little but before" she said

"No she never did and I don't think she will anytime soon"

Kagome moved her arms around Bankotsu and looked him straight in the eyes ""How about we leave and go some where more…that we are alone"

Bankotsu looked at Kagome then grabbed her arms from around his neck and placed them to her sides.

"I don't think so" He took a step back. "It was nice meeting you and it was a nice dance but I got to…go…do some thing just not with you"

Kagome's chin dropped no boy had ever turn the down before. She was the  
prettiest girl in school and she was going to have Bankotsu one why or other. She watched as he disappeared into the crowed.

Koga and Kikyo sat down near Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo before he took her hand, taking Kikyo by complete surprise. Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Um… I was…um… If you would maybe you know go out with me" he said while blushing

Kikyo wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"I would love to be you girlfriend" she pulled away "I never though you would ask"

Inuyasha smiled "While I did didn't I"

""Yes you did" she said kissing him. Ayame clapped her hands and also wondered when Koga was going to ask.

Sango turned back around to see Miroku wasn't looking at her. She looked at the direction he was to see a girl giving him sexy looks.

"MIROKU" he looked at her

"What did you say something"

"How …you…Grrrr you jerk I am even standing right here I don't under stand you …I don't even know why I go out with you" Sango stomped off into the crowed.

"Sango wait" he yelled but she didn't even turn around

Sango grabbed Inuyasha's hand

"Sango wait what is it" he asked trying to stop Sango from pulling him.

"You have to drop me and Bankotsu off at my house" was all she said before she grabbed Bankotsu hand and went out the door. They all got in the car and Inuyasha started to drive near Sango's house.

"So Sango why did you rush out of there so quickly" asked Inuyasha but before she could answer. Bankotsu did.

"It was Miroku again" he said looking out the window Sango turned around in her seat and Inuyasha looked at him in his review mirror.

"How did you know that" asked Sango

"Yeah" Inuyasha said putting his eyes back on the rode.

"I don't know the only thing she ever gets mad at is him and that's why I am here"he said sliding over into the middle of the seat to look at Inuyasha and Sango.

"What did you say" Inuyasha asked taking a minute to look at Bankotsu then put his eyes back on the rode. Bankotsu looked at Sango then looked at Inuyasha.

"She didn't tell you?" Bankotsu asked with a evil grin on his face.

"No she didn't" Inuyasha said looking at Sango then back on the rode.

"You can tell him" Sango said as she looked at Bankotsu who was staring at her.

"Ok she is using me to make Miroku jealous and I agree because I am being payed $20 each time I make him jealous too"

Just then they pulled up to Sango's house

"Why didn't you tell me" Inuyasha said looking at Sango

"Not know Inuyasha please" Sango got out the car and so did Bankotsu

Inuyasha beeped his horn and headed back toward the club. Sango pulled out her car keys and got in the car so did Bankotsu.

"Why don't you just leave him" asked Bankotsu catching Sango off guard.

"I don't know I love him I just can't stand him"

"You know he is just going to hurt you right"

Sango look at Bankotsu then looked back at the rode. After a few minute of silence Sango turn on the radio and her favorite song was on 'Stick with you' by the Pussy cat dolls. She sang the song and to Bankotsu's surprise she was very good

"_I don't wanna go another day,_

_So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind_

_Seems like everybodys breaking up _

_Throwing there love away_

_But I know I got a good thing right here_

_That's why I say_

Sango looked a Bankotsu who was staring at her smiling then Sango started to sing again and looked back at the rode.

_Nobodys gonna love me better_

_I must stick with you forever_

_Nobodys gonna take me higher_

_I must stick with you _

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you, my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stick with you_

Sango stopped in front of Bankotsu's and turned down the music. Bankotsu open the door but didn't get out instead turned to Sango.

"You can sing" he said smiling at her. For some reason it made her blush she tried to hide it but he saw it.

"I saw that" he said now with a smirk on his face.

She turned and smiled at him

"I have something else to tell you" he said leaning in closer to her face

"And what is that"

He leaned in to her ear

"That you should be with me" he pulled away to look her in the eyes and she just stared at him she couldn't believe he just said that. He put his hand on her cheek and pulled her into a kiss he leaned forward to deepen the kiss but then he pulled away to see her eyes were closed he smiled. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her smiling then he got out the car and shut the door she just watched as he walked into his house.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks for the reviews. I don't feel good today so sorry if this chapter is a little short but I want to get it in before I get worse.

Sango just sat there in her car replaying want happen a few minutes ago. She couldn't believe he just did that. Want would she do if she saw him again she would probably fall on her face or start to stunner or some thing or even freeze up. Sango put her hands on the wheel and drove down the street. Once Sango got home she got in a long hot bath.

"SANGO me and Kohaku are leaving out for a while we will be back in a little bit" she heard her mom yell up the steps.

"Ok" Sango yelled back from the bath _"That means I have to be home alone with my step dad"_ Sango thought bitterly she heard the door open and shut._ "If I just stay in the bath the whole time I will not have to deal with his yelling"_

"SANGO GET DOWN HEAR RIGHT NOW" her step dad yelled from down the steps.

"Ok" Sango yelled once again. She got out of the tub put on her night cloths which was a white T- shirt and black sweat pants. Then she ran down the steps to see her step dad sitting at the table he looked mad really mad. Sango sat down across from him.

"You wanted to see me" she asked

"Yes what were you doing at the club wearing this" he put the out fit that she wore to the club on the table.

"Well…I was" he cut off

"I don't care your grounded" he said standing up from the table. Sango stood up too so fast her chair fell backward.

"What you can't ground me my mom knew I was wherein that" he narrowed his eyebrows.

"Do I look like you mother don't get smart with me" he said slamming his hands on the table and rising his voice. Sango slammed her hands on the table as well.

"Well maybe if you weren't acting like my father" Sango said yelling. Her step dad (his name is Ron) smacked her in the face. Sango placed her hand on the red stinging spot on her cheek. Then Ron grabbed her by her wrist the one that was on the cheek and pull it in.

"Don't you ever raise your voice at me" then he pushed her away she fell over her chair that was on the floor. Sango got up and tried running for the door one thing she knew she didn't want to stay here with him. He grabbed her shirt and pulled her to the ground.

"Where do you think your going" he yelled

Let go of me" Sango screamed with tears now flowing down her cheeks. He turned her around and punched her in the face giving her a black eye. (That will not show up until later)Sango kicked him in the face causing him to let go. She ran out the door and down the street. Not looking back. Her feet hurt up against the cement but that didn't stop her from running. She thought of going to Kikyo's house then Ayama's she thought of all her friends house but the same thing popped into her head is that they will just call the police. Then she stopped in front of Bankotsu's house she didn't want to go and face Bankotsu but she had nowhere else to go. She knocked on his door and he answered.

"Sango" Bankotsu whispered

"Bankotsu do you mind if I stay here for the night" Sango asked giving him a smile and acting as if every thing was ok.

"Sango who did this to you" he asked stepping closer to her.

"It's nothing don't worry about it" she said looking down at her bare feet he also looked down.

"Where your shoes" he asked his voice deep that sent shivers down her spine.

"They… I …well" she couldn't find an excuse to tell him. He grabbed her wrist and tried to take her to his car.

"No Bankotsu please my step dad will not do it again" she said placing her hands on his chest trying to stop him. He looked down at her. He placed his hands on her chin and tilted it from side to side.

"Your old man did this to you"

"Yeah but he will not do it again"

"Sure he wouldn't I will make sure of that" he said grabbed her arm again

"No Bankotsu please" she said dragging her feet trying to stop him. He stopped.

"Then when do you want me to beat him up"

"I don't want you to I want my mom to then you can I promise"

"You promise"

"I promise"

They turned around and walked back into the house. Bankotsu introduced Sango to his three brothers. Jakotus, Suikotsu, Renkotsu. Suikotsu ran up stairs and grabbed Sango a pillow and blanket.

"Hear you go" he said giving Sango the things

"Thank you" Sango said putting the things down. She turned to Bankotsu

"Thank you for letting me stay here"

He sat down beside her "Anytime" he said putting his arm around her shoulders on the couch. Jakotsu pushed Suikotsu and Renkotsu up the stairs. Sango watch as they left then looked back at Bankotsu. He moved his hand to her face and ran his fingertip over her bruised eye.

"Did it hurt a lot" he asked she nodded. He turned his head the other way until she placed her head on his shoulder.

"This is the only place I could go" she whispered. He looked down at her. Then she looked up at him. There heads slowly started to get closer and before Sango knew it they were kissing. She didn't want too but the warmth of his lips the feeling his love she just couldn't resist. And before Bankotsu knew it he had lead her into a french kiss and man was he enjoying it and he knew she was because she had wrapped her arms around his neck he put his hands on her waist and gently placed her on the couch he went down kissing her neck.

"Bankotsu …I haha can't I am still with Miroku haha" She couldn't help but to laugh some what it tickled when someone kicked her neck.

"So (kiss) what (kiss) no (kiss) one is going to (kiss) tell him"

"Yeah but it just doesn't fell right" Sango said getting up

"Do gooder" Bankotsu mumbled

"I am sorry Bankotsu it felt good in all" Sango said

"Then let me finish" he said kissing Sango on her cheek

When he moved back down to her neck she placed her hand on the back of his head.

"I am sorry Bankotsu I can't" she said pulling away. Bankotsu crossed his arms over his chest and started to pout.

"Fine" Sango smiled and leaned over and kissed Bankotsu again she was afraid of this that he might kiss her and that she might not be able to stop herself from kissing him.

A/N Hoped you guys liked it please review and I will try to update when I feel better.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thank you for the review I really enjoy them please send more and thank you once again (bows) no just kidding please enjoy the story.

Sango started to stir then she felt some thing worm around her waist her eyes shot open then she slowly turned her head to see who she was all snug up with preying that it was Miroku, but it wasn't it was Bankotsu. She slowly crawled from under his arm then back up into Jakotsu.

"Are you always up this early" he asked starling her. She turned around.

"That depends what time is it?" she asked

"It's 8:30 in the morning"

"Oh well no on Sundays like today I sleep until at least 11 or 11:30… but I got to go tell Bankotsu that I said thanks and that I will see him at school tomorrow" and with that she ran out the door. She ran to her house as fast as she could to get to her mother and tell her everything that her so called father did to her last night and her mother most be scared sick. She was right the police were parked in the garage. She slowly opened the door to her house she could hear her mother crying and talking to the police at the same time.

"Mom" was all she could say as she stared at her mom crying on the couch

"My baby" cried her mom jumping up and wrapping her arms around her.

"Mom I am ok I just need to talk to you" But it was as if her mother didn't hear her she just kept going on and on about how long she as been gone.

"What happened to your eye where have you been?"

"I was at Bankotsu's house and I…" but before she could finish her mom interrupted

"WHAT… did he do this to you I will have him arrested for touching my baby" she and turned around a looked at the men that got up from there seats.

"No no mom he helped me he let me stay at his house and everything he's my friend and he would never hurt me." At least from what he said that day she dropped him off.

The police and her mother stayed staring at her for the longest time until they heard Kohaku yell from at the top of the steps.( the police left) He ran right down and into the arms of his older sister.

"Sango were have you been I have been worried sick" he cried Sango looked down at him

"Who are you my mom or my little brother" After they got all together and Sango got cleaned up they all went into the front room to hear what happened to Sango last night.

"Well as you all know when you left I was in the bath and Ron called me down" Sango told them the whole story even the part with Bankotsu and why she didn't want to go to her other friends.

Tears were flowing down her mother's face. "Honey I am so sorry" she said getting up and hugging her and crying on her shoulder.

"It's ok mom don't cry please" Sango said wrapping her arms around her mother. Just then the step father walked in.

"Good evening family" he said with a big smile but that smile went down when he saw Sango and her crying mother.

"Honey what's wrong" he asked walking toward her. She stood up her face was red with fury and her fists were balled up.

"If you ever lay a hand on my baby I will kill you so you better get out of this house before you get hurt." And while her mom was saying this Sango was on the phone calling Bankotsu after all she did promise. She hung up the phone and turned back to her mother.

"Yeah I will hurt you were the sun don't shine" said Kohaku

"Come babe you know you need me don't do this and who are you going to believe some smart little girl who don't know how to stay home when told too or your husband that loves you more than anything" he said smirking

"Your no longer my husband and of coarse I am going to believe my flesh and blood over you." She tried to slap him put he grabbed her wrist and twisted it back she yelped in pain.

"Let go of her" yell Sango punching him in the face. He fell back and let go of her wrist. Blood came from out of his nose.

"You're going to pay for that little girl" he said wiping the blood away.

"Not on my account" said Kohaku running for Ron and kicking her right in between the legs. Ron fell to the ground his hands were where he was just hit. After a few minutes and Sango's mother getting her kids to safety but they didn't make it. Ron stood there right in front of the door

"Your not going nowhere until we get this straightened out" he said

"Kids go back up stairs now" she yelled Ron took a step closer but some one knocked on the door he turned back around to answer it and it was Bankotsu.

"How may I help you sir" Ron asked

"Yeah…um I am here to see there she is" he said pointing to Sango. Sango mouthed thank you to him.

"You know what scratch that I am here to see you Ronald" he said smirking and pushing Ron inside the house and shutting the door.

"And why would you be here to see me I don't even know you" ask Ron

"Well I know you and I know what happened to Sango's face and I do know what's go to happen to you when I am done" he said smirking. Kohaku turned to Sango.

"Is that Bankotsu that was kissing you last night?" he asked smiling

Sango not paying much attention to what he just said nodded her head.

"He's way to cool to be going out with you" said Kohaku Sango looked down at him and hit him in the arm

"He's not going out with me" she said a little annoyed

Ron tried to punch Bankotsu but he grabbed his wrist and twisted it back just like how he did Sango's mom.

"Mmmm I wonder what would happed if I did this" he twisted his arm back some more you can hear his bones crack they were about to brake. Ron screamed in pain.

"Please don't I beg you let me go and you will never see my face in this town again" he begged. Bankotsu let go but didn't let him off the hook that easy. He punched him in his face and Ron fell to the ground got on his feet and ran out the door. Bankotsu looking at the door took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth then turned around to see Sango, Kohaku, and there mother staring at him.

"Is it ok if I smoke?" he asked Sango's mom nodded and he grabbed a lighter turned back around and lit his cigarette staring out the door.

I hope you guys liked it please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please Review. Thank you.**

Bankotsu walked out of the house and on to the little step and threw his cigarette down then stepped down on it. He turned back around to Sango who was the only person now standing on the steps. He leaned on her orange door that he just noticed was orange.

"Bankotsu I really want to thank you"

"It was nothing don't mention it"

---

"Mom do you really think we should be watching Sango" Kohaku whispered to his mother. They were in the hallway just around the corner spying on Sango and Bankotsu.

"Well no but let's just see what they do allow I don't really know him so I don't really trust him" she whispered back.

---

Sango could feel Bankotsu's eyes burning into her while she stared down at her feet. He took her chin making her look up at him. He smirked.

"What?" she asked after he just stared at her for a while. He let go of her chin.

"Damn you're beautiful" Sango face went red.

"Um… thank you the only people that tell me that are my mom and dad" she said putting some hair behind her ear. Bankotsu wrapped his arms around Sango and pulled her close.

"I should've done more damage" he said looking at Sango's eye. She didn't say anything. And before they knew it they started to sway from side to side.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off you" Bankotsu said pulling away and looking at her. Sango shook her head not really knowing what he was trying to say.

"Never mind I will see you at school tomorrow" he said walking out, but Sango grabbed his wrist.

"Bankotsu what do you mean"

"What does it sound like I mean" a little sarcasm in his voice.

"I don't know"

Bankotsu sighed

"I can't keep" he showed her his hands "My hands off of you" he placed his hands on he hips "But what I mean by hands is my lips" he pointed to his lips then leaned forward and gave her a peck on the lips. Sango was a little surprised but she didn't know why.

"Well I got to go see you at school tomorrow" and with that he turned and walked out the door.

"_It fells good to actual be wanted"_ Sango thought as she closed the door and walked up stairs to see her mother and brother walking down the hallway. She sighed._ "They were spying on me"_ Sango let it go and went to bed.

Kikyo and Inuyasha walked down the street on their way to Sango's house. Kikyo still couldn't believe what Inuyasha was but she still loved him. It was just last night when those dog ears appeared on his head and then his hair became white but some how he got his black hair back and the ears are gone.

---Flash back---

_Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's arm and pulled her into his room where Inuyasha's mom said he would be which he was but he didn't answer the door until Kikyo gave up and was about to leave._

"_Inuyasha why are the lights off and why are you in the dark" asked Kikyo_

"_Because the spell on me wore off I won't have another until tomorrow" he said coldly_

"_What are you talking about what spell Inuyasha you're scaring me"_

"_Listen do you promise not to scream if I turn on the light"_

"_I promise" Inuyasha stood up and turned on the light. Kikyo's eyes went wide and she put her hand over her mouth just in case she felt like screaming when he told her what was wrong with him._

"_I am a haft demon I hate having to look like a human all the time but I have to cause my mom doesn't want us kicked out of town being chased by a mad mob so each month me and Sesshomaru go to my dad's house and get a spell placed on us so that we look like humans" Kikyo chin dropped_

"_Why didn't you ever tell me and the other?"_

_Because I didn't think you guys would like me anymore and Sesshomaru well I don't know about him. I am sorry I should have told you." Kikyo stood up and grabbed Inuyasha's ears_

"_Hey" he said grabbing her hands to make her stop_

"_That's scary" she laughed Inuyasha smirked_

"_You think that I am scary Sesshomaru get in hear" he yelled Sesshomaru walked in the room_

"_Ahhhhhhhhh!" They just looked at her_

"_No am playing" Kikyo said walking up to Sesshomaru_

_---End of flash back---_

They got to Sango's door and Inuyasha knock after a minute or so Sango came to the door.

"Hey guys do you mine if we pick up Bankotsu" she asked walking passed fast, but not fast enough Inuyasha grabbed Sango's wrist.

"Sure we will go get him but not until you tell us what happened to your eye" Sango looked at her wrist that was still in his grasp then back up at him.

"It was R-Ron but no big deal" she said pulling away

"No big deal" Kikyo repeated "It's a big deal to us" she said anger in her voice

"Yeah where is he so that I can beat the … never mind" he stopped himself because Sango didn't like that type of language. (But Bankotsu doesn't know that)

"It's ok guys he's gone there is nothing to worry about trust me" she assured patting Inuyasha on the back. They decided to let Koga and Ayame walk together alone today as they walked towards Bankotsu's house that's when Kikyo started to talk to break the silence.

"So Inuyasha does Sango know" she asked looking up at Inuyasha

"No she doesn't"

"What don't I know" asked Sango

"That Inuyasha is a haft demon and Sesshomaru is full demon and they are here to suck YOUR blood" Kikyo semi-laughed. But both Inuyasha and Sango stop right in their tracks.

"What Kikyo now your making stuff up" Inuyasha said know sweat dropping. Sango just stared at Inuyasha.

"Ok that part where they are here to drink your blood I made up but they really are demons" she stopped and turned around. Sango sighed of relief. Then she started to again.

"Good so you're just like Koga he is also a demon"

"I guess so" Inuyasha said scratching his cheek

"Since when was Koga a demon" asked Kikyo

"Ever since birth" answered Sango. After that it was silent again until they arrived at Bankotsu's door

"I can't wait for you guys to meat Bankotsu's brothers" said Sango happily

"Well than hurry up and knock so that we can leave" said Inuyasha a little annoyed that they had to go pick him up. (Well they didn't have to but Sango wanted too) Sango knocked on the door to hear loud noises coming from in the house.

**I used a smaller font so I didn't write or in this case type as many pages as I do with a bigger font well I hoped you liked this chapter it not that exciting as the others but a least it something. And yes I know some of them are out of character but I try. **


	8. Chapter 8

They could hear Suikotsu laughing in the house before they heard another thump.

"Come in" Suikotsu laughed

Sango opened the door. Jakotsu had Bankotsu over his shoulder Suikotsu was on the steps laughing so hard that he was crying and Renkotsu was on the couch telling Jakotsu to move from the TV. Jakotsu slammed Bankotsu on the coffee table causing it to break.

"Nice job!" yelled Renkotsu standing up. Suikotsu laughed harder. Bankotsu got up and tackled him to the floor. Putting him in the head lock.

"Would you give me the keys" asked Bankotsu.

"I want the keys" whined Jakotsu. Bankotsu pulled harder and brought Jakotsu to his feet to slam him down again.

"Ok you can have the keys but I want them back when you come home from school" Jakotsu as he dug in his pocket for the keys to Suikotsu's car which was a Mustang since he is a doctor (They get a lot of money) After a few minutes of watching Jakotsu dig Bankotsu's patience started to go thin.

"Jakotsu we are going to be late for school if you keep avoiding your back pocket which holds the keys to the car." said Bankotsu a little annoyed with his older but weaker brother. Sango found Bankotsu fighting like that such a turn on but she quickly erased that from her mind.

"Come on guys I finally get the car" said Bankotsu going into the garage. They followed.

"Are you just going to leave the table like that" asked Kikyo not looking where she was going and running into Bankotsu's back. He turned and smiled at her.

"Yeah Renkotsu and his smart self will get it." He got in the car. Waiting for them to get over how nice it is and realize that he was ready to take them to school. Kikyo was the first one out of her daze then Inuyasha and Sango. Inuyasha and Kikyo were making out in the back seat which Sango knew was going to happen if they are ever in a back seat together but Bankotsu didn't . As son as he heard her moan he looked back to see what was wrong but quickly turn back around he couldn't have his eyes off the road that long anyway. Sango giggle and that made him glance at her. But he didn't say anything.

"I have been thinking" said Sango

"About what?" asked Bankotsu

"I think I am going to break up with Miroku" The whole car went silent and Kikyo and Inuyasha were staring at her.

"You can't do that prom is like a mouth away who will you go with" asked Kikyo. Sango stared at Bankotsu with a questioning look. He glanced at her.

"Oh…Oh that look…she is going with me" said Bankotsu stop at a stop sigh he leaned over pressing his lips against her. His tongue going along her lip asking for entrance. Sango opened her mouth and his tongue slipped in.

"The light is green" said Kikyo trying to hold in her giggle. So before Bankotsu could deepen the kiss and start pulling her close he had to pull away. Smirking just like how Inuyasha was in the back seat.

**I am soooooooooo sorry that it is so short but I want you guys to review and see if I should post this story here is the summary:**

**_Sango falls into the well and for some reason she is now in Kagome's time and can't get out so what does she do she goes to her school. When Kagome was gone they got a new student and that new student is BANKOTSU? Something's not right._**

**So review and I will post this bad boy up when I am done with Sango's Plan. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

LAST CHAPTER!

Kikyo couldn't stop smiling in the back seat of the car. While Inuyasha couldn't stop smirking. They haven't seen Sango so happy they new she was happy because she couldn't stop smiling in the passengers seat. They were at school. Sango began to walk towards the entrance of the school when some one grabbed her wrist and spun her around she went into his cheat Sango knew it was Bankotsu she looked up at him he had a smirk on his face.

"So when you leave him your mine right" he asked the smirk on his face getting wider by the second. An evil smile came a crossed Sango's face.

"Of course Bankie Boo" Bankotsu stared at her an evil smile coming a crossed his face as well. He cupped her chin pulling her face closer to his.

"If you ever call me that again I will take you to my house throw you on my bed and torture you." Sango just smiled up at him. Then she turned on her heel entering the school. For her first 4 periods Sango made no eye contact with Miroku it was to hard to look him in the eyes when you know you're going to break his heart by the end of the day. She didn't understand why it was so hard to look at him he always looked her in the eyes when he hurt her. She wondered if it was hard for him to go out with her but then be with some other girl. That's why she needed to do this end it before she really got hurt. Besides she was happy with Bankotsu and this is what she wanted. Everything is going good in her life now besides her and Miroku so now she was going to fix it and be happy.

She took a deep breath as she entered the lunch room. This is it she was going to leave Miroku it was now or never and she preferred now more than anything. She stopped in front of his table.

"Miroku can we talk?" she asked she really didn't want to dump him in front of his friends. Miroku looked up at her.

"Sure" he said getting out of his seat and following Sango into the hall which was silent since everyone was at lunch.

"What is it" he asked

"Listen it's not working out it doesn't even seem like we are dating because you flirt with so many different girls so I made my choice Miroku I am leaving you." She said softly her head was down making her bangs shadow over her eyes.

"Your right I am sorry that I hurt you and it would be better this way because I don't want to hurt you anymore" Sango head shot up as she gave him a smile he smiled back.

"I do have one question though are you also breaking up with me because you want to be with Bankotsu" Sango blushed. The bell rang for 5th period, and the teenagers came pouring out of the lunch room. Bankotsu came out and stood right behind Sango without her knowing it, but Miroku did.

"Well… yeah but that's not the only reason why" Miroku smiled at his now ex-girlfriend.

"Hey listen Bankotsu" Bankotsu looked at Miroku and Sango turned around and slightly jumped she had now idea he was back there. "You better take good care of my Sango you got that" Bankotsu smiled.

"I will take care of her better than what you did… and oh she's my Sango" He said a smirk playing his lip. Miroku smirked too. Then Miroku began to walk down the hall.

"Hey wait Miroku" called Sango. Miroku stopped and looked back at Sango.

"Were still friends right?" she asked hope in her voice. Miroku smiled.

"I can't even believe you had to ask" he said as he turned going to his class. Bankotsu grabbed Sango around her waist. She turned in his arm. He planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I'll see **you** later" said Sango in a seductive whisper. Then she pushed out of his arms and ran to class. Bankotsu stood there content with himself. Then the late bell rang and that's when he noticed he was standing in the hall by himself.

"For crying out loud!" he yelled as he ran to his class all late for it and what not it seemed he was always late for this class this was what his fifth time in two weeks he was going to have detention this time. Boy did he need a cigarette.

**Well that's the end of this story I hopped you guys liked it and I might have a sequel I don't know yet so please review. Thanks!**


End file.
